homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryder Jackson
Ryder Jackson is the son of Quinn Jackson and the grandson of Alf Stewart and Mary Jackson. He is also the nephew of Roo Stewart, Owen Dalby and Duncan Stewart. He is also the cousin of Ric Dalby and Martha MacKenzie and Coco Astoni's current love interest. Storylines Ryder steals some sandwiches from the Summer Bay Surf Club. Later he steals money from VJ Patterson and Hunter King, who give chase and catch him. They bring him to Alf Stewart and Ryder tells him that he is his grandson. Alf does not believe Ryder, until he tells him and Roo that his mother is Quinn Jackson. Ryder tells them he has lost his phone and cannot give them Quinn's contact details. Ryder takes money from Alf's wallet and leaves. He returns to the Surf Club where he meets Coco Astoni, who he became attracted to and he offers to buy her a drink. Roo finds Ryder and he tells her he does not want to go back to his mother's, so she takes him back to Summer Bay House. Ryder and Coco have lunch together where Coco gives out 'her' number to him, but he is unaware that Coco actually gave him her father, Ben Astoni's number instead. Ryder kept calling for Coco and Ben threatens Ryder for harassing Coco. Quinn later calls Alf and states that Ryder’s is his grandson. He is then asked to go back to camp but Roo decides he should stay in Summer Bay. Alf allows it and Ryder was delighted. Ryder met and became attracted to Raffy Morrison at the Surf Club and they play pool together. Alf later force Ryder to do some housework and chores around the house. Ryder became best friends with Raffy and Coco. When Ryder overheard that Raffy and Coco plans a girls movie night at Raffy's house, Ryder decided to join them and they allow him to come. When Ryder meets Raffy's older brother Brody Morgan, Brody called Ryder "Rooster" and "Richard". When Coco arrives to the house, in a pretty dress, Ryder became fascinated how beautiful she was and invites her to sit with him. As the movie starts, Ryder starts to put his arms around Raffy and Coco. During the movie, Ryder starts to flirt with Raffy, which annoys Coco, who secretly likes him. When Coco saw how Raffy and Ryder were close, she leaves. The next day, Ryder meets Raffy at the Diner, with her older sister Tori Morgan. Raffy, who knew about Coco's crush on him, told Ryder that they'll never be an item, which Ryder respects her decision. Ryder helps Coco when she organises Glow Day at Summer Bay. But the next morning, as he slept on the couch, Coco came to Ryder's house and wakes him up. Ryder cracks and harshly tells her to stay away from him, causing her to flee in tears. That night, Ryder starts to walk out of his room, as he passed Alf, who tries to talk to him and Ryder falls down the stairs. Appearance Ryder has brown curly hair and brown eyes. He wore dark coloured T-shirts, jeans, sneakers and a denim jacket. His haircut is the same style as Mason Morgan's previous haircut. He always wore a blue watch on his left wrist. Relationships Quinn Jackson Ryder is the son of Quinn Jackson, Alf Stewart's daughter. Alf Stewart Ryder is Alf Stewart's grandson. Jackson goes in search of his grandfather in Summer Bay, he tells Alf that he is his grandson, Alf does not believe Ryder, until he reveals his mothers name. When Quinn calls Alf, he realised that Ryder is telling the truth. Roo Stewart Roo is Ryder's aunt. At first Roo is suspicious of Ryder as to why he will not give out his mothers phone number, she suspects he has run away. Roo finds Ryder makes the decision to look after Ryder at Summer Bay House. Coco Astoni Ryder is mildly attracted to Coco when he saw her walking with her sister Ziggy Astoni at the Surf Club. Ryder meets Coco at the Diner and he asked her for her number, but unaware that Coco actually gave him her father, Ben Astoni's number instead. Ryder kept calling for Coco and Ben threatens Ryder for harassing Coco. Coco starts to have a crush on Ryder but was jealous when Ryder and Raffy flirt with each other. Raffy Morrison Ryder became attracted to Raffy when she entered the Surf Club and they played pool together. Raffy's three older brothers Justin Morgan, Brody Morgan and Mason Morgan saw them playing and teased her if Ryder is her new boyfriend. When Raffy and Ryder became close, Brody and Justin became overprotective of Raffy and Justin disagrees about Raffy and Ryder since Ryder is three years older than Raffy. RAF and Ryder start flirting causing Coco, who has feelings for Ryder, to get jealous. When Raffy, who knew Coco's crush on him, told Ryder that they'll never be an item. Gallery 59e6a5b017d81_798630x354_ryder.jpg|Ryder meets Coco Category:2017 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males